Rebirth
by Tundra Warrior
Summary: So, a new tournament is about to begin, but somethings are different. Team battles more than the singular one vs one. A group of friends are dragged into the mix of kill or be killed. [T to be on the safe side. Maybe some xOC later on.]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Holy Christ, I thought this was longer when I typed it at school. I'll make up for it later on. I'm debating three ships, but they're all xOC. Not just for this story. If I do one here, I'll do one of the other two in _Many and One _(Spoilers on new stories.) and _A Game of War _(I took it down to add more to it.). The male characters are either a) Ermac, b) Rain, or c) Smoke. Ermac or Rain is normally xSkarlet. And Smoke is xJade. I only own the OC's.

[Rebirth]

[Chapter One: A Younger Fusion][Gabriel's pov]

"Gabriel…" A familiar male voice broke into her sleepy sanctuary. "Gabriel!" Pain seared through her right leg as she snapped up. Her fingerless gloved hands grasped her leg. A whimper escaped from her throat. "It's okay. It's just a leg fracture."

"Just a leg fracture?!" Her blue and purple streaked brunette hair fell over the right side of her black-and-red clad torso, covering an odd blue symbol. Her hands ran over the black material covering her leg. The entirety of her leg was tender. It made tears rise to her jade eyes when she applied even the slightest bit of pressure.

"Where are we?" An Australian accented voice asked. They looked at the voice. A black haired girl stood nearby, dressed in a pale blue v-neck. It showed two black dragons, their snouts rested in the middle of her chest. Their tails ran up her chest, onto her shoulders and down her arms, a more intricate design than Kano's. She had a pair of black military pants and a pair of matching combat boots on. Then she looked at Gabriel. "Are you okay, mate?"

"Nein…" The girl whimpered. "My leg hurts like crazy." The Australian knelt down beside her.

"This is going to hurt." She started to apply pressure to her leg. That caused Gabriel to cry out. "Just a fracture. Nothing to worry about, love."

"Who are you?" The male, her close friend named Daniel, asked. He had black hair, tan skin, and deep rich coffee colored eyes. Daniel's attire consisted of a black jacket, pants, and shoes.

"The name's Blade." She smiled, baring straight off-white teeth.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Her friend, Chris, appeared. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in blue. "I mean… Any ideas?" Gabriel forced herself to her feet. The pain almost knocked her back down.

"Welcome, competitors." A new voice spoke. The group of four turned to look at an older male. "Ah…I see one of you is injured."

"Who are you, bloke? " Blade asked sharply. The male regard the glaring Blade.

"I'm Shang Tsung. I've been sent to retrieve the last of the competitors." Shang's brown eyes fell onto Gabriel again. "I will mend your leg when we are there." With a wave of his hand, they vanished and reappeared in a stadium. The group could see others. Some turned to glare at them. Whispers ran rampart.

"Who are they?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Who do you think you are?" A male dressed in yellow and black came up. He had the Lin Kuei symbol on his vest straps.

"I could ask you the same." Daniel was standing fully dressed in Noob Saibot's uniform. Gabriel had to do a double take. The girl was a huge fan of Mortal Kombat. The male antagonizing Daniel was Cyrax.

"Calm down." Her voice was echoy, like it had once been years ago. "We don't need to start trouble."

"Ermac?!" Cryax asked sharply. She turned to be punched down. Chris responded by doing a roundhouse to him. One person another and a fight broke out amongst them. Lightning struck a nearby opponent. A ninja in purple-

_Rain!?_ She mentally shouted. _The Hell is going on here?_ Rain coming to their aid? That was shocking in and of itself. The rain centered ninja was never a friend of anyone. Gabriel was snapped out of it by Chris screaming. Kano had attacked her.

"Leave her alone!" She appeared behind Kano. Then she somehow lifted him into the air, spun him upside down and then dropped him. A voice shouted, ordering them to stop. None listened to those words. Then Gabriel and some of combatants were thrown violently to the ground by a sudden tremor. Everyone turned to see this huge creature with four arms. It had to be female with the size of its breasts.

"The Emperor ordered you to stop." She said in a rough almost masculine voice.

"Who the-" Blade spat some blood out. "-Hell is that?" The Black Dragon regarded her.

"I dunno..." Her voice trailed off as she was caught off guard by the sight of some dressed exactly like how she was now dressed. "Who's he?"

"That dodgy bloke is Ermac." Blade answered. _Dodgy? _Ermac turned and met her gaze for a moment.

"Excuse me...Are you Gabriel Montmorency and Blade?" They turned to see a male dressed in grey and silver.

"Yes, we are. Is it okay to assume you're our mate?"

"Mate?" The male asked...What was his name? What was his name?

"It means friend, Mister Smoke." How the Hell did Blade know all of this?

"In that case, yes." Smoke nodded. "I was asked to find you." He looked into the crowd. "Come...They'll be splitting people up soon."

"Splitting us up?"

"Into teams of two." He said distracted. "The reincarnation with their namesake."

"Well, fuck...I'm stuck bloody ol' Kano..." Gabriel patted her shoulder. "And you're stuck with Ermac..."

"That could be a good thing." The girls raised an eyebrow at the albino.

"Ermac is neutral as of right now. His alignment will most likely follow Miss Montmorency."

"Please, Gabriel." Shang Tsung began to speak. Smoke swore.

"Shit!" There most likely went his plan.

_Ermac, eh? Who are others here? _She noted Rain, the Edenian prince, and Kitana, his half-sister. Along with Jade and Mileena, there was Ermac, Smoke, and Kano. She looked over them... Most of the Mortal Kombat cast was there...Why? How? What? She stared stunned.

A/N: Like I said, short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer when I introduce others.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The computer at my house crashed. So, unless I'm at my friend Carla's place, I will be uploading off my Kindle Fire for a while. So, expect short ass chapters. Since no one has given me any input, I'm doing the ships like this. Change _A Game of War_ for a new fanfic called _Welcome to the Family_. _Rebirth_: RainXGabriel. _Welcome to the Family_: SmokeXOC (not giving her name away.) _Many and One_: ErmacXCecilia. So, here is chapter two!  
~Tundra Warrior

[Chapter Two: Holding Back] [Rain's pov]

The Ededian Prince found himself regarding a girl dressed in a purple tee shirt and white pants. Casey was her name. His partner turned her head at the sound of someone cussing.

_Someone must be killing their teammate._ Behind his mask, Rain pressed his thin lips together in a frown. Another girl came into view. She was being chased by the Black Dragon girl.

"Hey! Leave Gabriel alone!"

_Gabriel?_ Rain narrowed his dark eyes. _Ermac's partner. _The younger psychokinetic glanced over her shoulder as Casey shouted. The toe of her right boot caught the heel of her left and she tripped, dirtying her red-and-black armor. Rain felt himself teleport, disappearing into the wartery portal to appear protectively nearby.

"Goddamnit..." Blade stopped. "Gabriel, you need to learn keep your balance in a fight." Rain's voice came out in a growl.

"Didn't you fucking hear Casey?" He reached a hand out to Gabriel. The shaky girl placed her smaller hand in his. Ermac and Kano brushed the edge of his sight. They were in the distance. Ermac was fighting his Choy Lay Fut style and Kano in his Aikido.

"Ah, c'mon, mate!" The Dragon let her shoulders drop. "We trying to rebuild her fighting style. She fights completely in the style of Dragon, traditionally a Lin Kuei fighting style." Rain felt pressure his side. Gabriel was leaning against him, breathing slightly hard. "I'm trying to build her stamina up. It'll make it easier for Ermac to teach her Choy Lay Fut or Kano to teach her Aikido."

"If...you...don't kill me...first.." She panted. The air took on the scent of Japanese Cherry Blossoms.

"The Hell is going on?!" A male appeared dressed in all black. Rain registered him as Noob's partner, Daniel. Casey stopped him.

"None of your business, Daniel."

"None of my business?!" He raised his voice. "Like hell it isn't!"

_I should be able to win this tournament easily. _Rain's lips quirked into a smirk. His opponent's younger counterparts were too young... Sadly, that included his Casey.

* * *

Moments after that confrontation, he was watching the tournament fight. Ermac's Gabriel against Nightwolf.

"Don't worry, my young friend." Nightwolf spoke gently. "I will not end your life." Rain saw her swallow nervously. Gabriel stood perfectly still as the Native American walked to the other side of the battlefield.

_ This should be an interesting first fight. _Choy Lay Fut was a defensive style meant for being up against multiple adversaries.

"Fight!" Rain watched the young soul fusion leap back when Nightwolf lunged. She spun, allowing her foot to make contact with the Shaman's head. Before her opponent could react, a sapphire glow formed around his mid-section. He was then thrown onto the ground behind her and then the ground in front of her. He picked himself up.

_Just as I thought. _Rain thought. She was too inexperienced to- Gabriel brought Nightwolf down. The girl crushed one of her souls to replace her lost health. The girl had survived round one. Gabriel's place was taken by Ermac. His opponent might as well surrender. He'd be dead as soon as fight was declared, but as soon as fight was declared, he switched out with Gabriel. The two youths went blow for blow. This round wouldn't see the young fusion go as unharmed as round one.

"Go, Gabriel!" Casey cheered at his side.

_ Don't waste your breath. I doubt she'll win this round._ He told his partner, but when he thought that, Gabriel did Ermac's 'x-ray' move. The boy was lifted into the air and turned head down. Gabriel forced him down, cracking his skull and cervical vertebrae. Then teleported above him and dropped down, driving her elbow into his lumbar vertebrae. With that done, she flipped off of him.

"Gabriel wins."

_Fatality... _Rain thought. Gabriel and Ermac came walking past.

"Nice job, sis." Casey smiled. That got her a smile.

"Thanks, baby girl."

"Don't expect any mercy from me." Rain growled.

"Well, swallow your pride. 'Cause I don't fucking need your mercy." Rain was stunned. Most people were frightened by him. They skirted around his presence. Not this girl. She spoke her mind. It annoyed him, but part of him loved that. Some who was afraid of him wasn't a good opponent.

"I look forward to fighting you then. Make it worth my wait." He started to walk off. The girl in purple looked up at him.

"You like my sister, don't you?"

"No." He said. Well, it was more respect than affection... or was he lying to himself?

A/N: Uh, Prince Rain is feeling the seeds of love.

Rain: "Shut up, Chanta."

Gabriel: ^\\\\^

~Tundra Warrior


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Garth Nix is gonna fucking sue me. xD _A Confusion of Princes _is the name of his book. It's an secret rip-off.  
Rain: "Secret as in **everyone** knows?"  
Just the ones who read this fanfic. Okay, my lovely souls. I only own my ocs. And we continue from Rain's pov and a lot of fucking flashbacks. What was I thinking when I wrote this?  
~Tundra Warrior

[Chapter Three: Confusion of the Prince]

The Edenian Prince pace the length of the room.

_Do I just admire her? _Known only to him, he and Gabriel had met before. On the very day she had become a soul fusion.

_A girl dressed in a purple and black dress was dragged down the hall, her body slightly limp. Her gold tinged brunette made her look of Edenian descent. Two men held her upper arms, their faces hidden by hoods. Rain watched this. This was nothing, but a dream. What could he possibly do? The girl raised her head some and her pale eyes met his dark ones. She dug her feet into the floor. This only gained her a sharp pull and her shoulder popping. Rain could hear the loud crack, followed by her pained cry. It rattled his senses and, dream or not, it was enough to intervene._

_"Release her!" He tried to grab the captor's arm to pull it off, but his hand went right through it...As if he were a specter, and his order went unheard. Rain seethed. _

How old is she?_ He met the pale gaze. _She can't be, but only a child. _Edenians may age differently, but she was still a child._

_"Come on, you little brat." Another yank and another pained cry as someone yelled at her. She was then lifted off her feet and carried. Her hands reached out toward Rain. The Prince took a step to take her hand, but she was out of his reach. A loud scream came from her when she saw neither could reach._

_"Help me, please." She begged him. "Please-"_

A shiver recalled him from the nightmarish flashback. The child of Edenian blood...He'd allowed her to die. Or for a long time, he had thought.

_"Why didn't you save me?" The child's voice hummed with a multitude of others, like Ermac's. Did that mean she was a fusion of souls?_

How can she even see me?

_"I told them to release you." He stated. The now jade eyes narrowed to glare at him. _

_"Couldn't you have made them?" Rain shook his head and demonstrated by letting his hand pass through her. The girl shivered and 'forceported', bashing her head into his right popliteal._

_"Shit!" He swore as his knee caved and he started to fall. Allowing his body to turn into water, he reformed in front of her in a kneel. "Control your abilities!" Rain growled._

_"I dunno how!" She cried out._

_"Then learn, little girl."_

_"My name is Gabriel, not little girl!" _

A smile formed on his face. She'd always seemed unafraid of him. A tapping came from beyond his door. Frowning, he slipped his mask back on, but not the part that covered his inky black hair. Then he opened the door. Gabriel was standing there and she jumped at his sight.

"I'm sorry... I thought..." Her voice trailed off. She turned away and coughed. Rain noticed her red and black armor was soaking wet.

_She'll get sick like this. _ The prince moved out of the doorway.

"Get in here." He ordered. Shyly, Gabriel did so and Rain shut the door. The girl took in the details of his room. Soon, he came across his old uniform. This he presented to her. When she had it in her hands, he spoke.

"I'll be outside."

"Y-you don't have to… Just turn your back to me." The Edenian did as asked, facing a wall with no mirrors. Not that that made it less awkward.

"Done." She declared happily. He faced her. She kinda looked cute in purple. It suited her more than red or black.

"Who were you looking for?" He put the wet armor amongst the things he'd have to get cleaned.

"Casey."

"Her room is across the hall."

"I'm sorry-"

It's fine... You should dry off before you go over there. Casey's room-" Thunder boomed and the lights flicked off. Rain opened his door and walked into the hall. The other kombatants filed out of their rooms. Scorpion lit the torches in the hall. Stryker clicked on a flashlight as did many of the Earthrelamers. Gabriel looked around from beside Rain.

"What's going on?" Blade asked them.

"I dunno." Slowly, the lights flicked on...

"What the hell is going on?" The actor, Johnny Cage, voiced.

"I hate Cage, but he has a point." Daniel some. "What's going-" There was a loud barking sound. It was getting closer. Everyone looked in the direction of one would go to go to the Wastelands.

"Blade, Gabriel, go check it out." Rain heard Raiden say to the two girls. They nodded and disappeared.

* * *

He looked for the girls. They'd been missing for half an hour. Rain saw a girl go running by.

"Gabriel!" He called.

"Can't talk. Run!" With that, she was gone.

"…?" He stood there. "What's gotten into-" A hell-hound went bounding after her. The demi-god went running after both. Gabriel came into view. She slipped and ran down a path. "Not that way..." That way lead to the Living Forest.

* * *

The Living Forest, home to the Living Trees. Personally, Rain would hate the state that Gabriel was in. They were a frightening sight to most people, who weren't from Outworld. Someone had to- The male stopped. The path was stained with fresh crimson blood. Further in, there was a torn piece of purple cloth. An old enemy stabbed his heart. Fear. Dropping the cloth, he took off running. Where was she? Where was she? He saw her moments later. Her eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell in slow uneven pants. Picking her up, he turned.

"Isn't this an interesting sight?" A sarcastic voice spoke.

A/N: Chapter Three! So, Rain knows Gabriel... That's... I dunno.

Rain:"Shut up and end this chapter."

*glares.* Fine! Good night, my lovely souls.

~ Tundra Warrior


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello, boys and girls. This is Tundra Warrior here. It's been a while, hasn't it? How have you lovely souls been? Well, a friend on my rp account (Sarah Namine Valintine), her admin wants me to continue this story.  
So, this chapter is for Haley! *laughs.* There will later on be one oc I don't own. So, until then, all oc's are mine. Oh, and I realized two things. 1) Rain is **not** related to Kitana and 2) Smoke is not in _Welcome to the Family. _So, it's KenshiXOC.  
~Tundra Warrior.

[Chapter Four: Regeneration][Rain's pov]

Rain turned at the voice. His eyes narrowed at the sight of who stood before him. Mileena. Her magenta outfit was sickening.

"Mileena, I don't have time for you. Get out of my sight." A protective feeling rose up in him.

_Keep her away from the telekinetic._ He growled, but although his instincts wanted him to fight, he couldn't. If he set her down, the half-Tarkatan would turn her sights to the defenseless Gabriel. _Damn..._

"Then make time." She said in a sickly sweet purr. "Make time, demi-god." He looked over his shoulder at her.

"I said that I don't have time for you." Turning back to the road, his foot lifted off the ground to take a step.

"I said make time!" A sai went flying past his head. She'd most likely hunt him down until he fought her or, as she called it, danced with her. Taking another step, he gently set Gabriel onto the ground. Rain slipped a charm he'd had for years around her neck. The old woman who'd taken him in as an child had given him that protection charm. His dark eyes took in the sleeping female. Then he stood and turned to Mileena. "Who's she?"

"None of your business." He growled. "She's mine." The Edeian knew she wouldn't understand unless he claimed Gabriel. Something in him was proud of himself when he did.

"Not for long." The half-Tarkatan charged at him. She threw her other sai at him before trying to jump on him. Channelling energy into his legs, he did a super kick on her, sending her flying. Then, chanting in a low voice, he summoned lightning, striking her twice in a row. Mileena growled and moved, picking up her sais. Then she charged at him again. He attempted to stop her with geyser kick. Something interrupted his attack. As he attempted to correct himself back into his battle stance, he found he couldn't rise out of his kneel.

_Had she…!?_ She must've sliced the vein in the back of his leg. _Shit!_ Mileena started, as he had began to fear, toward Gabriel. He racked his brain. His lightning ability could reach her, but it wouldn't keep Mileena away from her for long. The old woman had to have told him at least one spell to heal him-

Of course! She had while he was mastering his powers over water and lightning. 'To protect the ones you love' she'd said. Pressing the bottom of a cut finger to the back of his leg, he quickly muttered the spell. Feeling the wound close, he stood and grabbed Mileena. He water ported with her. They ended up In a manner similar to Ermac's x-ray move, but before any of Rain's cervical vertebrae could receive any damage, he turned into water. The female didn't move and Rain got to his feet.

"I need to get her somewhere safe." He picked her up. She can teleport. So, he should be able to water port with her... Should be.

* * *

It worked well. Their bodies emerged from the watery portal safe. Albiet, Rain was beginning to feel fatigued from the spell and the fighting. The barracks were on the edge of his sight. He took a deep breath. It'd be pointless to push himself into a run.

_"Rain!" The old woman shouted at him as he went down into a kneel. "I told you not to push it."_

_"I'm fine, Grandmother!" Rain called her, having dubbed the elder his grandmother. She had taken him in after his family's death. _

_"You're hurting yourself. Come inside. Please, Rain."_

There was the door to his room. Using the bottom of his foot, he opened the door. Gabriel was still asleep. Most likely the "regeneration process" Ermac had spoke of for himself. Rain laid her down on the only bed in the room and, after removing her boots, he tucked her in. It would be best not to wake her up. Gabriel could be just as violent as Ermac. For now though, Rain would allow her and him to sleep.

* * *

_"Rain, promise me one thing." There was a glimpse of jade eyes. Life was fading out of them. _

_"Tell me once we're out of here!" He snapped. The female soul fusion continued._

_"Take care of them. They mean the world."_

Rain snapped upright. His chest rose and fell in pants. Then he glanced at his bed. She was still asleep. Shaking the sleep off, he rose and went to take a shower. When he was finished, he changed into some clean armor.

_Who was fighting today? _He racked his brain. _Noob is fighting Raiden. I'm fighting Cyrax... Who else? _He continued to think. _Wait, I won't fight Cyrax until after I fight- _His dark eyes landed on his charge.

"No...No..." He said in low shouts. He couldn't fight her.

A/N: Had to cut it short due to time. Love you guys. Ciao~  
~Tundra Warrior


End file.
